As used herein, the term application is used to refer to a set of files that are useable in a processor based environment. In a network environment, an environment of a several processors in communication with one another, it is often difficult and inconvenient to update an application.
Typically, the process to update an application entails at least three steps: first, the network file server must be shut down, second, the application files are updated, and finally, the server must be restarted. One drawback this typical process is that for the period of time it takes to update the application, the server, and all other applications that reside on the server, are inaccessible to network clients.
Another drawback of existing application update mechanisms is that they often must be scheduled to occur at inconvenient times for network administrators. Because they entail a service interruption, most application updates are scheduled to take place at off peak hours (e.g., after midnight). This can be inconvenient and stressful for the personnel responsible for administering the updates.
Another drawback of existing application update mechanisms is that they require personnel to oversee the update. For example, an administrator must be present to shut down the server, ensure that the appropriate files are updated and restart the server.
Other drawbacks of current application update systems also exist.